


More Like Your Mum

by Evie_adams273



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria and Luna, Bisexual, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Family, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hope you like, Kissing, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, albus pov, at Malfoy Manor, closest thing to smut I'll ever write, getting caught kissing, no triggers, running out of tags now, that's a rarity, writing this was awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_adams273/pseuds/Evie_adams273
Summary: Having been together for seven months, Albus and Scorpius don't really think twice about starting to make out in Scorpius' bedroom. Which might have been a mistake.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	More Like Your Mum

Albus smiled as Scorpius settled in his lap, running his fingers up through Scorpius’ hair and pulling him closer. Scorpius obliged, wrapping his legs around Albus’ waist and kissing him. Albus knotted his fingers in Scorpius’ hair, holding on and closing his eyes as Scorpius deepened the movements.

Kissing Scorpius never got old. Even after seven months of dating and countless ‘make-out’ sessions, Albus never found any of it dull. The world could have gone up in flames and he wouldn’t have noticed if he’d been kissing his boyfriend.

Albus knew that first relationships didn’t last. Not properly. What were the chances that you found ‘the One’ on your first attempt? But, at the same time, Albus genuinely believed Scorpius could be his soulmate. If soulmates existed.

Albus adored every part of Scorpius. His strength. His courage. His ability to stand up to anyone when he objected. It seemed, after everything he had been through, standing up to the arseholes who called him names didn’t faze him.

Since their first fight in the library, Scorpius had never allowed so much emotion to become bottled up. He always voiced his honest opinions and Albus always listened. It made their relationship, both as friends and as boyfriends, stronger.

Of course it did.

Scorpius had also become funnier since their fourth year. He had developed an almost wickedly dark sense of self-deprecating humour that did become concerning on some occasions. When that happened, Albus would pull him to one side and check in.

Albus loved Scorpius. He hadn’t yet worked up the courage to say it like _that_ , but he knew he would soon. When he found the right moment.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus’ neck, somehow moving closer, when the door opened and the pair sprang apart to see Draco stood in the doorway, the door still swinging on its hinge. Albus glanced at Scorpius, fighting the need to go back to him and take his shaking hands; if this had gone wrong, that would just make it all worse.

“It was my idea,” he blurted. “It’s not a thing or anything. My idea. Stupid idea. I’m sorry. Please don’t be angry with Scorpius.”

“I’m not angry,” Draco came in, though he left the door open. “I’m not angry at all.”

Albus stood aside as Draco walked across the room and settled on the bed. Scorpius looked up at him, eyes full of tears, and Draco took his hands, rubbing his thumb up and down Scorpius’ knuckles.

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “It’s all okay.”

“You’re – you’re not annoyed?”

“No. I would never be annoyed. Why don’t the two of you come downstairs? We can talk about this.”

Scorpius nodded, standing and taking Albus’ hand to go down to the kitchen. Albus squeezed his hand a couple of times. Scorpius’ breathing hadn’t slowed much and his free hand was still shaking. However, his walking pace hadn’t changed, so he had some vague control.

Albus didn’t think about his own fear. He knew this could go wrong for him, given that he wasn’t out to his parents and he had no idea how they would take it. It wasn’t a topic they’d ever talked about. It could go very right. It could also go very, very wrong.

But none of that mattered right now. What mattered right now was Scorpius. Draco had seemed okay with it, but it still had the potential to go wrong. So Albus didn’t split his attention. Scorpius mattered more. Scorpius always mattered more.

When they got to the kitchen, Draco put the kettle on, setting out three mugs. Albus and Scorpius sat down at the table. No one broke the silence, but Albus sent Scorpius a small smile. Scorpius nodded.

Draco sat down opposite them, passing them both a mug of tea. Albus breathed a little easier, seeing that Draco had put a sugar cube beside it – Albus liked varying fractions of a cube so he just tended to do it himself.

“So,” Draco said, “you two are together?” Albus started to speak; Draco waved him off. “I know you lied earlier. And I know why, so consider it forgotten.”

“Thank you.” Albus mumbled.

“We are together,” Scorpius had a hand wrapped around his mug as if it would run off it he let go. “We’ve been dating for seven months.”

“Okay,” Draco nodded. “Am I allowed to ask about your first date?”

Scorpius smiled. “We went to a tearoom in Hogsmeade.”

“A solid place for a first date.”

Albus took a sip of tea, wincing as it scalded his tongue. Scorpius and Draco looked at him but he shook his head. He much preferred being a witness to this conversation. Scorpius had stopped shaking. He smiled at Albus, taking his free hand.

“Does anyone else know?”

Scorpius looked at Albus. Albus nodded him on.

“Albus’ sister knows. No one else.”

“I won’t say anything to your family, Albus.”

Albus looked up. “Thank you.”

“So you’re okay with us?” Scorpius said. “And with me being bi?”

“You’re bisexual?”

Draco sat back in his seat and Albus felt Scorpius tensed beside him. Without really thinking about it, Albus started to run through all of the possible rebuttals and deeper arguments to use if this went south. Fuck. _Fuck_. This had been going so well. If this was the point at which Draco started to have an issue, Albus would struggle not to punch him.

“Is that – is that a bad thing?” Scorpius grew quiet.

“Not at all. I just didn’t think you could become even more like your mother than you already are.”

Scorpius’ mouth dropped open. “Mum – mum was bisexual?”

“She was,” Draco laughed softly. “She dated Luna Lovegood for a number of years.”

“Luna?” Albus tried – and failed – to picture that.

“Luna,” Draco nodded. “They started dating during the beginning of the wars, so they kept it very quiet, but they were together for about two years. They broke up a month or so after the Battle of Hogwarts and the decision was mutual. They stayed very close for the rest of your mother’s life.”

“It _was_ Luna at the funeral,” Scorpius murmured. “I thought she was another cousin – it really confused me.”

“It was Luna,” Draco chuckled.

He stood, making his way to the other side of the table and pulling Scorpius into a hug. Scorpius accepted it, letting go of Albus’ hand to wrap both arms around his dad. Draco murmured something that Albus didn’t listen in to – this was a private moment. He sipped his tea again, staring at the kitchen counter and smiling.

Someone else knowing took a huge weight off his shoulders. It had been a seven-month secret. Maybe the time had come to open up.

In that moment, Albus decided that he would come out to his parents when he went home. Whatever happened, he would go through with it, because then he and Scorpius could tell the world. Then, Albus could shout from the rooftops about how much he loved Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. If Scorpius was happy for him to do that.

Maybe all this was the adrenaline talking.

They returned to Scorpius’ room a little while later, hand in hand. Scorpius shut the door behind them and Albus smiled at him. He pulled him over to the bed, flopping down and running his hand down Scorpius’ cheek.

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispered. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that one headcanon about Astoria and Luna has spiralled a little and now it's an out-of-control story forest so you might get it, you might not? Depends on - legit anything.  
> -  
> Anyway. Hope y'all are good.  
> Kudos and comments really appreciated rn  
> Thanks for reading  
> Twitter: @evie_adams273  
> -  
> Black Lives Matter  
> Fuck TERFs.


End file.
